


1987

by WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты M - E [4]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Jungle, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform, аллюзии на съемки фильма Хищник, мимо пробегал один Шварценеггер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: Что если неугомонный экипаж Фелиции волей случая окажется не где-то, а прямо посреди мексиканских джунглей в 1987 году?
Relationships: Сайнжа/Йонге Далине/Рудольф Вебер
Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты M - E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168184
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, ЗФБ 2021





	1987

— Йонге, какая-то verdammte срань меня только что тяпнула за ногу!

Если бы этот возглас раздавался не каждые десять минут (части тела, впрочем, варьировались), Йонге Далине, может, и обратил бы на него какое-то внимание. Но сейчас его куда больше занимала длинная зеленоватая лиана, которую он проверял на прочность, осторожно подергивая.

— Вроде выдержит. Товарищ Рудольф, хватит чесаться уже. Тащи сюда свою бледную задницу, у нас по плану воздушная акробатика и в случае, если эта зелень оборвется — грязевые ванны. 

Комм на руке одобрительно мигнул, и Рудольф еле слышно выругался.

«Путешествия с полным погружением» рекламировались буквально на каждом шагу. Стоило только открыть какую-нибудь борду, как прямо в физиономию летели объемные проспекты и радостно голосящие головы тех, кто «уже попробовал это невероятное приключение». Экипаж Фелиции имел в своем послужном списке достаточное количество по-настоящему головокружительных приключений, посему на рекламу не поддавался и вообще всячески смахивал в сторону и игнорировал. Но однажды на какой-то из не самых убогих стоянок Великий Охотник поведал своим умансоо, что в этом городишке затесалось несколько значительных яутовидных персон, и ему требуется совершить важные визиты вежливости. Йонге с Рудольфом единогласно решили, что их присутствие значительных персон только отяготит и вообще дипломаты из них так себе. Так что, не поддаваясь на осуждающее шевеление надбровных щетинок, напарники отправились обозревать доступную индустрию развлечений.

Итог был неутешителен. Пляжей в окрестностях не было, бары не внушали особого доверия, борделей, похоже, и вовсе не завезли. Поболтавшись по городу с пару часов, напарники осели в средней руки ресторации и, заказав нейтрального пива, предались пространным рассуждениям (по большей части неприличным), касаемо того, как у яутов проходят так называемые приёмы почетных гостей. Стоит ли удивляться, что выскочившая прямо из столика назойливая реклама в кой-то веки получила свою дозу внимания?

Не прошло и трех кружек пива, как Йонге хлопнул кулаком по столу и с видом человека, готового к великим свершениям, ткнул в пиктограммку на рекламной проекции. Изображение тут же свернулось, а на комм упало сообщение, что транспорт прибудет через пять стандартных минут.

— Еще и доставка бесплатная! — уважительно качнул головой Йонге, и Рудольфу ничего не оставалось, как смиренно последовать за напарником — его вся эта затея впечатляла не особо, но надо же чем-то заниматься. А предложение бурного совместного разврата дорогой коллега отклонил аж пять раз подряд.

«Путешествия с полным погружением» располагались в монументальном сооружении, напоминающем светящуюся сферу. По ее параллелям яркими нитями текли кричащие слоганы и призывы посетить уникальный аттракцион, что вызывало неизгладимые ассоциации с центрами досуга для не достигших возраста совершеннолетия. Как бы там ни было, Йонге Далине подкрепил свою уверенность выхваченным из манипуляторов спец-автоматики стик-флаером с 20% скидкой и смело двинулся ко входу.

Бодрый седовласый гуманоид встретил напарников почти у порога, потирая руки сплошь в странноватых нелепых датчиках и проводниках. И то ли развлечение не пользовалось спросом, то ли посетителей умело разводили по потокам, но кроме него в простиравшемся позади холле не было никого. 

«Далине, не нравится мне этот дед. Сейчас как вскроет наши черепушки для какого-нибудь извращенского эксперимента»

«Что за стереотипы, а, товарищ Вебер? И вообще, где твоя хваленая армейская отвага?»

«Мой армейский опыт, говорит, что лучше не нарываться на всяких сомнительных типов на чужой планете, особенно, когда твой яут вне зоны доступа».

— Очень рад, очень рад! — Гуманоид меж тем встречал напарников как дорогих гостей. Одно что с объятиями не лез, но тут видимо суровая рожа Рудольфа не способствовала. Поэтому дедок довольно быстро прекратил расшаркивания и повел напарников по пустым белым коридорам. К счастью, дошли до места назначения они раньше, чем однообразность обстановки стала действовать Йонге на нервы.

— Усаживайтесь, дорогие господа, усаживайтесь. — Дедок широким жестом указал на два солидных ложемента, над которыми жизнерадостно переливался рой разноцветных диодов. — Какое приключение желаете? Направление? Может быть, тайны доисторических времен? А может, даже докосмических?

— А давайте докосмические. — Йонге уже развалился в ложементе, и теперь косился на недовольно пыхтящего в соседнем Рудольфа. — Герр механик, не возражаете?

— Да мне в общем-то до фонаря, лишь бы без риска шею свернуть.

— Что вы, что вы, все абсолютно безопасно! Исключительно иллюзия, основанная на восприимчивости человеческого мозга к особым, запатентованным нашей компанией, волнам!

Иллюзия иллюзией, а запрос на дополнительный пункт в страховке Йонге быстренько отправил.

Сам процесс «внедрения в путешествие» по ощущениям напоминал обычный прыжок. Разве что свет мелькал настолько неприятно, что глаза пришлось крепко зажмурить, и в результате, когда напарники их открыли, перед ними уже простирались неизведанные густые джунгли. Которые по свалившемуся на мелкие ручные коммуникаторы заданию следовало пересечь.

Комм на руке Йонге снова помигал, а затем еще и пиликнул, намекая, что не стоит оставаться на месте, потому что оплаченное время не безгранично. Это возымело эффект: Йонге еще раз подергал лиану и обернулся на напарника.

— Поехали?

— ... — Рудольф кивнул и, выбрав себе не менее достойного представителя растительного царства, с силой оттолкнулся.

Внизу под ними вяло булькала какая-то невыразительная мутная речушка, но чутье подсказывало, что лучше туда не соваться, поэтому когда Йонге не удалось сразу же зацепиться за другую сторону оврага, мир в лице Рудольфа получил возможность освежить свои знания в области нецензурных речевых оборотов. Тем не менее, вторая попытка оказалась удачной, так что вскоре оба оказались на одной стороне и переведя дух, вознамерились свериться с маршрутом дальнейшего следования. Коммы, однако предательски молчали. Рудольф уже алчно предложил раскрутить их на микросхемы (за отсутствием инструментов — разгрызть), когда невдалеке послышался взрыв.

— Руди, тебе тоже кажется, что вряд ли это местные пальмы соревнуются на кокосиях, кто круче? — Йонге выразительно подергал бровями. 

— Пошли посмотрим. — В Рудольфе, наконец, проснулся охотничий азарт, и он двинулся в сторону подозрительных звуков, едва не припадая к земле. Крепкая задница берлинца таким образом то и дело маячила перед пригнувшимся Йонге, так что он все время ощущал странное желание эту задницу ущипнуть. Ну, для общей бодрости духа. Однако неимоверным усилием воли — сдержался.

Путь, полный зарослей и внезапно выскакивающих под ноги земноводных, был извилист и длинен, но все же привел напарников к небольшой поляне, в роскошных кустах по краям которой они и засели в засаде.

— Что за херня там происходит? — Йонге старательно вглядывался вперед, но так и не смог объяснить для себя происходящее. — Кончай вертеться, скажи лучше, что ты там видишь.

— Иллюзия иллюзией, а за жопу как по-настоящему грызут. — Прошипел в ответ Рудольф, отмахиваясь от очередного роя приставучих мошек. — Что-то строят, похоже. Укрытия, что ли.

Йонге покачал головой. По поляне туда-сюда сновали какие-то человекоподобные аборигены, одни перетаскивали ящики или доставали из них некое примитивное оборудование, другие что-то колотили, третьи стояли небольшими группками и что-то друг-другу эмоционально объясняли. У части в руках было оружие, но они держали его так расслабленно, что сложно было понять зачем оно им вообще.

— Йонге-е-е, — Рудольф настойчиво потянул напарника за рукав и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд кивнул головой вперед. — Ты видишь, что вон у того мужика в руках?

Приглядевшись к высокой накачанной фигуре в смелой майке (у напарников были спецкомбезы с укороченными рукавами, но они бы, пожалуй, предпочли им десантные скафандры, поэтому искренне позавидовали стойкости мужика), Йонге не увидел ничего такого.

— Ну, подозреваю, что это какое-то оружие.

— Какое-то?! Да это же винтовка AR-15/SP1, только никак не разберу, что за модификация... 

Рудольф сдвинулся в сторону и принялся во всю вертеть головой, то и дело прикладывая ребро ладони к глазам.

— Что же это... Так, вот здесь явно прикручен пламегаситель от M16A1... Ну, чуть приподними! И что там внизу? Шайсе, да поверни ты ее еще раз! Майн готт, неужели гранатомет?!

Глаза Рудольфа пылали фанатичным огнем, и Йонге чувствовал, что еще немного и дорогой напарник плюнет на все и пойдет общаться с аборигенами. Им, в общем, не запрещали контактировать с персонажами, населяющими иллюзию, но мало ли. Заполонившие поляну двуногие, конечно, не были многоглазыми сине-фиолетовыми сварглийцами, которые сначала стреляли ядовитой слизью, а потом, если оппонент выживал, шли знакомиться. Нет, эти были похожи на обычных представителей человеческого блока. Некоторые и вовсе по росту могли дотянуться напарникам до плеч. Но все же Йонге предпочел бы сначала еще немного понаблюдать, а потом уже идти на контакт.

— Та-а-ак, а это, кажется, дробовик?..

— Тихо! — Повернувшись к разгоряченному напарнику, Йонге для верности даже зажал ему рот рукой.

На поляне и правда что-то начало происходить. Люди заторопились, начали расходиться в стороны. Кто-то прятался за покрашенными в цвет окружающей растительности загородками, кто-то забирался в близлежащие кусты, а то и вовсе карабкался на пальму, придерживая какие-то громоздкие механизмы. Оружие наконец-то было взято на изготовку, и Йонге ощутимо напрягся. В отличие от бравого напарника, его не особо интересовало что там за модели, лишь бы их обладателям не пришло в голову пострелять по окрестностям. 

— Руди, ну-ка, пригнись.

— Да мне ж так ни хрена не видно будет!

— Пригнись говорю, маньяк технический. Ребятки там похоже кого-то поджидают. 

По крайней мере, похоже было на то. Человек в головном уборе с козырьком взмахнул стопкой помятой целлюлозы, что-то прокричал, и взоры всех на поляне обратились в сторону противоположную месту дислокации напарников.

Там в глубине зарослей что-то двигалось.

Странное, знакомое, и в то же время — чужое. Непонятное.

— Ебать мой цангеллет, да это ж никак яут! — прохрипел Рудольф сквозь снова прижавшуюся ко рту ладонь напарника и вытаращился на клыкастое существо, разевающее пасть между ветвей.

— Только странный какой-то... Болеет он, что ли?

Йонге задумчиво пригляделся и только хотел что-то добавить, как раздавшаяся серия выстрелов заставила напарников рухнуть в траву идеально синхронным и бесшумным тандемом. Когда же они решились приподнять головы, то увидели, как вновь высыпавшие на поляну люди поспешно собираются, и как ни странно — никто из них не убит, хотя часть и вымазана чем-то красным, но любой бы понял, что это точно не кровь.

— И что это было? — с досадой прошипел Рудольф, потирая ушибленный в падении локоть.

— А я знаю?! Игрища у них тут какие-то. 

Йонге чувствовал себя разозленным не меньше, но как только из-за деревьев вышел яут, ткнул напарника в бок. Рудольф тоже уже уставился на неторопливо вышагивающего родственника Сайнжи во все глаза. Вроде тот был и похож, и не похож. На вид вроде вполне себе жаба, а повадки... Какие-то слишком человеческие. Пока он наполовину скрывался в зарослях, можно было просто подумать, что это какой-то слегка травмированный молодняк. Но как только яркое тропическое солнышко осветило его с ног до клыкастой макушки в голову начали закрадываться определенные сомнения.

Не сговариваясь, напарники приставили ладони ко лбу и вгляделись вперед. 

Загадочная яутовидная тварь преспокойно стояла между людей и как-то странно заторможено жестикулировала. Будто ей было сложно поднимать когтистые лапы или вращать увенчанной рогами башкой. «Ну точно, контуженный» — подумал Йонге и прочно уверился в своей правоте, когда вся группа двинулись к видавшему виды допотопному колесному грузовичку. Низкорослый яут переставлял ноги медленно, дышал тяжело, и было очевидно, что жизнь представляется ему полной тоски и страдания.

И тут вдруг что-то произошло. Глядя, как подозрительный яут неловко махнул лапой, отделился от компании и направился в сторону густых кустов, где как раз засели напарники, Рудольф настороженно сдвинул брови и размял запястья. Неужели засекли? Йонге тоже быстро пропустил между пальцами парочку искр, и удовлетворенно кивнул — в случае чего от этого контуженного подростка они отобьются. 

— Эй!

Яут медленно обернулся. Кричал тот самый накачанный мужик в майке, оружие которого Рудольф так облизывал взглядом. То, что он сказал дальше напарники не поняли, но яут... 

— Далине, поправь меня — он сказал «отлить?..» 

Йонге медленно кивнул. Ему тоже послышалось, что яут хриплым человеческим голосом заявил именно об этом желании совершить отправление физиологической потребности. И пусть слова едва можно было разобрать, да и незнакомое произношение ухудшало дело, Йонге готов был поклясться, что больше всего это напоминало именно «отлить» на общефузийском диалекте.

Между тем, пока напарники предавались лингвистическим размышлениям, яут подобрался совсем близко. Он подошел к кустам, неуверенно потоптался... и бросил назад какой-то странный неуверенный взгляд, развернувшись всем корпусом.

— Ему че, подержать надо?! — одними губами прошипел Рудольф, и возможно он оказался недалек от истины, потому что со стороны грузовичка в их сторону уже бегом бежал какой-то из аборигенов. Яут ему что-то промычал и нагнулся, человек в ответ кивнул — и запустил пальцы прямо в клыкастую морду.

«Твою-ю ма-а-ать!» — внутренне взвыли напарники, когда в руках человека оказался здоровенный кусок яутской морды с широко раззявленным ртом. Когда же человек ухватился за когтистые лапы и с силой их оторвал — телеметрии напарников, видимо, как-то опасно подскочили, потому что уже через мгновение они очнулись в ложементах, а над их лицами склонился встревоженный дедок.

— Господа, что с вами?

— Да ну на хер такие развлечения! — В едином порыве заявили напарники и тут же уставились друг на друга.

— Герр Рудольф, а чего это вы собственно так орете?

— Охренел? Я ору? Это кто тут только что вместе со мной глотку драл?

— Я драл?! 

— Господа, господа! — Предчувствуя разгорающийся скандал, дедок осторожно покашлял и нервно потер руки, — Может, быть вы все же вернетесь к просмотру? Использована только треть от оплаченного времени! Я добавлю несколько, м-м-м, успокаивающих мотивов, с вашего позволения, да?

Йонге раздраженно сложил руки на груди и с вызовом процедил:

— Не стоит. Крутите вашу машину, уважаемый, посмотрим, что это там была за дрянь.

Рудольф ничего не ответил, только нарочито сердито засопел. Вероятно поэтому дедок улыбался ему особенно ласково, когда подключал обратно отвалившиеся было проводники.

Момент неприятного полета — и вот напарники уже вновь окружены буйной зеленой растительностью,.. в которой судя по звукам на этот раз кто-то кого-то интенсивно жрал.

— Это типа такая успокаивающая программа? — скептически пробормотал Рудольф, на всякий случай ощупывая бока. Впрочем, при втором погружении оружия на них так и не прибавилось. Поэтому к источнику хлюпающе-чавкающих звуков пришлось приближаться медленно и очень осторожно. Хотя на самом деле, в ту сторону можно было просто не ходить, но такая простая мысль в головы напарников не пришла. Всем присутствующим было очевидно, что необходима немедленная разведка, а то мало ли что. И кто.

Сердце Йонге даже начало стучать интенсивнее, когда он отогнул широкий лист неизвестного растения, последнего препятствия, загораживавшего ему обзор.

— Чё за... — пробормотал Рудольф и Йонге с ним внутренне согласился. В этой иллюзии однозначно происходило слишком много необъяснимого.

На лесной прогалине находился всего один человек. На широченном пне перед ним стояла какая-то здоровая лохань, в которой он руками размешивал нечто красное и бугристое. Периодически содержимое лохани хлюпало, а когда человек вытаскивал оттуда связку длинных толстых жгутов — еще и чавкало. Казалось бы, ну, мало ли чем человек занят, может, это он действительно готовит себе пожрать таким удивительным образом. Но красноватые сочащиеся жидкостью жгуты, неумолимо напоминающие человеческие внутренности, не особо походили на что-то съедобное. Да и запах от них шел категорически синтетический, поэтому никто из напарников не удивился, когда человек начал развешивать их на близлежащих ветвях.

— Может, это ритуал какой?..

Йонге почесал в затылке, поймал на шее какую-то очевидно кровососущую тварь и пожал плечами. В таких материях он был не силен. Вот был бы рядом Сайнжа — наверняка выдал бы пару-тройку кровожадных теорий. В конце концов, развешивание кишок было вполне в традициях его изобретательных родичей.

Постепенно лоханка опустела. Устало смахнув пот со лба, человек что-то прокричал в черное шипящее переговорное устройство, до того болтающееся у него на поясе. Видимо с той стороны ответили, потому что этот непризнанный художник диких джунглей критически оглядел свою работу, кивнул — и, подхватив лоханку, направился в заросли.

Стратегически выждав несколько минут напарники подошли к инсталляции поближе.

— Не настоящие, — резюмировал Рудольф.

— Естественно, иначе тут бы совсем по-другому воняло. И летало бы вокруг всякое многокрылое дерьмо.

Осталось только понять зачем кому-то посреди непролазных джунглей понадобилась связка живописно выглядящих внутренностей.

***

Солнце неумолимо клонилось к закату. Напарники топали в направлении, указанном, коммами, уже часа два и это «потрясающее развлечение» стало казаться категорически утомительным. Да еще эта долбаная мошкара! Тропа, на которую Рудольф удачно наткнулся, отойдя до ветру полчаса назад, пошла на повышение, и постепенно заросли поредели. Густые травы уступили место камням, и сама тропинка переросла в широкий скальный уступ, с которого открывался захватывающий дух вид на бескрайнее море густо зеленеющей листвы.

Йонге подошел к самому краю уступа и неодобрительно цыкнул. Спускаться по нему было категорически неудачной идеей, но коммы упорно твердили, что двигаться следует в том направлении. Пока Йонге раздумывал, как быть, сзади послышался шум и вдалеке на небе показалась быстро приближающаяся черная точка.

— Похоже у нас гости. — Рудольф прищурился и прикрылся ладонью от садящегося и бьющего прямо по глазам солнца.

— Может, хоть подвезут.

В конце концов, до сей поры местные не выказывали враждебного отношения, разве что к тому косому яуту, так что может и хрен бы с ними. Йонге устал, задолбался и был согласен уже на любой сценарий.

Тем временем летающий аппарат уже можно было вполне неплохо рассмотреть. Древняя и варварская конструкция, как и полагалось, впрочем, технике докосмических времен, состояла из небольшой кабины и здоровенного мотающегося над ней винта. Ничего выдающегося, если, конечно, не считать что одна сторона кабины зияла в пространство огромной дырой. Возможно, конечно, что там была нарочно отодвинутая дверь, потому что стоило аппарату приблизиться, как оттуда высунулось сразу несколько голов.

Похоже напарников заметили. По крайней мере, аппарат сбавил скорость, и описал вокруг площадки широкий круг. В принципе, он мог на нее даже сесть, поэтому Йонге изобразил на своей щетинистой физиономии максимально приветливое лицо и замахал руками над головой.

Это возымело действие. Продолжая надрывно жужжать, аппарат действительно опустился на широкий утес, и из него тут же выскочили несколько загорелых мускулистых ребят и парочка похлипше. Во главе делегации вышагивал тот самый мужик, которого напарники уже видели, правда, майки на нем теперь не было, и на крутых мускулах перекатывались солнечные блики, а челюстью при желании можно было бы обтесывать камни, так что Рудольф уважительно присвистнул. Но когда аборигены подошли ближе, повисла достаточно неловкая пауза. 

По правде говоря, благодаря яутской генетике, напарники действительно прибавили в росте. Но по сравнению с этими ребятами они казались настоящими великанами. «С выходом в открытый космос средний рост представителей человеческой расы постепенно достиг 195 сантиметров» — кстати вспомнилась строчка из исторического информатория, терминал которого Йонге как-то листал со скуки в одном из музеев. Что ж, походу, их далекие предки действительно были мелковаты.

Мускулистый мужик, тем не менее пришел в себя, и с широкой улыбкой шагнул вперед.

— %№№@, +@^$*?

Напарники переглянулись. Судя по интонациям, это было приветствие и какой-то вопрос, но язык все-таки слишком изменился, а переводчики в комплект местного походного оборудования никто добавлять не подумал, поэтому Йонге не нашел ничего умнее, как повертеть головой в стороны и пожать плечами.

Теперь настала очередь переглядываться прилетевших ребят. Кто-то из стоявших позади выкрикнул, видимо на пробу, еще какую-то фразу, но и это не помогло.

— Шайсе, Йонге, мы тут похоже так и заночуем.

И тут мускулистый мужик встрепенулся.

— Sprechen Sie Deutsch?

Рудольф облегченно расплылся в белозубой берлинской улыбке. Что ж, теперь проблема коммуникации была худо-бедно решена благодаря тому, что на родной планете Рудольфа языковые традиции чтили и посему старались особенно не менять.

Когда летательный аппарат приземлился в поселке, напарники уже более-менее разобрались в ситуации. По крайней мере, они выяснили, что аборигены вовсе не аборигены, а приехали сюда ни много ни мало снимать кино. Про пришельца. Того самого, который давеча так удивил напарников своей хилостью и отсутствием боевой мощи. Но теперь-то они знали, что это был всего лишь костюм, и руки никому на самом деле не отрывали. Оставалось только догадываться, как этим далеким предкам удалось так точно предсказать внешность зеленожопых инопланетчиков. Не иначе как издержки фантазии современного автора иллюзии сказывались. Ну правда, откуда бы им знать?

В самом поселке людей оказалось немеряно. На напарников по-прежнему странно косились, хотя от доброжелательной улыбки у Йонге уже сводило челюсти, и оба старательно сутулились, чтобы хоть немного слиться с толпой. Но зато в съемочном лагере их покормили, и даже выделили резервную палатку, поскольку в более приличных условиях, разумеется мест не было. Но это было все равно лучше, чем ничего, так что выпендриваться даже Йонге не стал.

На все расспросы на удивление удалось отбрехаться. Видимо, все-таки сказывалась искусственность окружающего мира, иначе вряд ли кто-то бы проглотил байку о заплутавших исследователях из одной далекой-далекой страны. Но тем не менее она прокатила. А некоторый языковой барьер и вовсе сводил к минимуму желающих пообщаться дополнительно.

К моменту, когда стемнело, напарники не сговариваясь двинулись к палатке. Впечатлений уже накопилось по самую макушечку, так что решение без лишних слов завалиться спать было принято единогласно и реализовано незамедлительно..

Йонге видел уже десятый сон, когда горло вдруг сдавило ощущением угрозы. Стараясь ничем показать, что проснулся, он с храпотком перевернулся на другой бок, и осторожно приоткрыл один глаз.

В палатке царила непроглядная темнота. Что было, в общем-то довольно странно, потому как после их перехода в статус хомо сапиенс науду, напарники перестали испытывать сложности в неосвещенных пространствах. А тут — никак. Целых тридцать секунд потребовалось Йонге, чтобы осознать — ему просто что-то загородило обзор. Что-то большое и, судя по источаемому жару, живое.

К сожалению, иллюзия была способна имитировать многое, но не глейтерную связь. Поэтому Йонге понятия не имел, что там с Рудольфом, а знать хотелось чрезвычайно, ведь сидящее перед ним нечто расположилось как раз на отведенной берлинцу подстилке. Неторопливо сжав ладонь в кулак, Йонге начал было накачивать ее электричеством, но неведомое что-то похоже его маневр засекло. Потому что в следующий момент ему зажали рот и вздернув в воздух потащили из палатки прочь.

Хорошо, что способность надолго задерживать дыхание все еще оставалась при нем. Йонге извивался как мог, брыкался и пинался, но его как-то подозрительно быстро скрутили и все, что ему оставалось — негодующе мычать, пока чудище с шершавой кожей волокло его в кусты.

«Надеюсь, хоть сожрет не сразу» — мрачно успел подумать Йонге, когда почувствовал что его больше ничего не держит — и шмякнулся вниз на густой травяной ковер.

— Какого хера?! Эй, чувак, что за тупые шутки?

В неясном свете полной луны шипасто-клыкатый силуэт похитителя выдавал его с головой.

— А че, костюм ты даже на ночь не снимаешь?

Йонге выбрал тактику отвлечения противника, а сам между делом оглядывал прогалину. Если этот псих уволок и Рудольфа тоже, то напарник должен быть где-то неподалеку.

Похититель меж тем раззявил широкую пасть и из нее вывалился длинный извивающийся язык.

Вот это уже было совсем странно, потому что насколько Йонге успел разглядеть днем, такими технологиями местные реквизиторы не обладали. Да и до того, чтобы надушить своего псевдо-яута ацетоном, тоже не дошли. Потянув носом, Йонге сам не заметил, как глупо улыбнулся. И это была фатальная ошибка!

Здоровенные когтистые лапы схватили его за бока, спустились ниже, то ли стаскивая, то ли срывая штаны, а затем резко перевернули и поставили на четвереньки. Почувствовав ночную прохладу, что называется, жопой, Йонге набрал полную грудь воздуха и собрался от души заорать. 

— Lieber Freund, ну хули ты так нервничаешь, а.

— Рудольф, скотина!

Йонге задрал голову и уставился на сидящего перед ним на корточках, ехидно ухмыляющегося берлинца. Так и подмывало устроить небольшие, но бурные разборки, потому что некоторые совсем совесть потеряли. Но сказать Йонге ничего не успел, так как длинный и узкий влажный язык мазнул его четко между ягодиц. 

— Йхо-онхе.

Воняющее ацетоном дыхание инопланетчика, в чьей клыкастой нахальной личности уже не оставалось сомнений, взъерошило волоски на загривке. От такого знакомого, глубоко интимного (Матка Боска!) движения, по спине немедленно побежали толпы возбужденных мурашек, окончательно разогнавших остатки сонливости. Впрочем, Йонге не собирался просто так сдаваться, так что крепко уперевшись руками в траву, он попытался было перевернуться, но увы — когтистая лапа тут же предусмотрительно надавила ему на спину. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как прогнуться в совершенно непристойной позе. 

— Э, а можно полегче?

Сзади раздалось приглушенное ворчание, и Йонге почувствовал, как давление на спину ослабло. Ровно в тот же момент в задницу предательски проскользнул кончик яутского языка и все желание отстаивать свою непорочность пропало как-то само собой. Сам не заметив, как начал подмахивать в ответ на настойчивые толчки, Йонге закусил губу и прикрыл глаза. И тут же снова распахнул потому что по прикушенной губе пробежался на этот раз совершенно человеческий язык.

Рудольф будто только того и ждал. Ухмыльнулся коварно, положил крепкую пятерню на затылок и втянул в мокрый развязный поцелуй.

Связно мыслить получалось плохо. Рука напарника вовсю наглаживала и пощипывала то один, то другой сосок, привычно занемевшая задница уже очевидно была готова к большему, и единственное о чем еще мог думать Йонге так это о том, хорошо ли спит по ночам съемочная группа. То, что они не настоящие, в сознании уже не задержалось, а потому риск быть замеченными еще больше добавлял адреналина в кровь.

Он был уже практически на грани, когда яутский язык перестал в него толкаться и выскользнул наружу. Получив передышку, Йонге вытер испарину со лба и посмотрел на напарника, уже тоже благополучно избавившегося от штанов. Странное желание оформилось быстро, поэтому когда на спину с легким шлепком бухнулось здоровенное яутское достоинство, Йонге протянул руку и обхватил пальцами крепко стоящий член Рудольфа.

Несмотря на отсутствие синхрона, казалось, что удовольствие они по прежнему ощущали сразу за всех троих. На лице Рудольфа застыло почти экстатическое выражение, он не стесняясь постанывал в такт с движениями Йонге, который успевал сам насаживаться на яутский хрен и двигать рукой, помогая напарнику. 

Пожалуй, будь вокруг них настоящий поселок с реальными людьми, сейчас они бы уже бежали на выручку с аптечками экстренной помощи. По крайней мере, Йонге казалось, что за мгновение до сокрушающего оргазма он стонал уже так громко, что почти оглушал сам себя. Вспышка удовольствия была резкой, бурной и совершенно выматывающей, так что когда потоки яутской кончи хлынули ему куда-то в район лопаток, Йонге бессильно уронил голову на руки и перекатился на спину. Над головой раскинулось огромное небо и перемигивались незнакомые звезды, и на душе было спокойно и хорошо. Немного покалывала жопа, но это было привычны побочным эффектом, так что на него можно было не обращать внимания. Йонге смежил веки — и почувствовал, как его затягивает в воронку перехода. А он только собрался отдохнуть.

— Ну как, господа, довольны ли вы аттракционом? — спросил седовласый гуманоид, немного нервно поглядывая на третий ложемент, где с совершенно идиотским выражением распялил клыки яут.

— Ну, в целом пойдет. — Йонге чувствовал во всем теле приятную истому, поэтому все неприятное как-то сразу забылось, и он неторопливо поднялся с ложемента, чтобы подойти к инопланетчику и потыкать его кулаком в плечо.

— Ты откуда здесь взялся вообще?

— Соскучился, — пророкотал Сайнжа и довольно растянул перепончатый рот.

— А как же визиты вежливости и дружеские попойки?

— Уже поприветствовал. Остальное скучно.

— Ах ты, жаба! — восхитился Рудольф и тоже поднялся из ложемента, довольно потягиваясь.

На выходе из сооружения, во всю полыхающего рекламными слоганами, дедок настойчиво протянул всем троим скидочные стик-флаеры.

— Будем ждать вас снова, дорогие господа.

Йонге хмыкнул, повертел в руках пеструю рекламку и все-таки спрятал в карман.


End file.
